Chapter 24 - The Second Exam, Journey Into Venom Forest
“It has been so long since I last set foot in this god forsaken village. Soon it shall exist no more.” said A man as he stared out a window. He was a tall man with short black hair, with blue eye’s wearing a long blue jacket. All of a sudden another man appeared behind him in a cloud of dust before kneeling down to one knee. “Lord Tsuchikage the preparations are complete. The troops are awaiting your order.” reported The second man. “Good work Kirk. When the time comes then the Hidden Shadow will fall.” said The Tsuchikage Kirk was a young light skinned man with dark eye’s and hair that reached down to his cheeks and he wore a blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans. “But sir when will the attack begins?” asked Kirk “The time will come when it does. Until then tell the men to be patient. This could be our only chance to either destroy or cripple the shadow.” said The Tsuchikage “Are you sure that this is such a good idea right now. Rumor has it that the Cosmic Dragon had returned to the village. It would be a bad thing if he found out about our plans.” replied Kirk “Don’t worry about him. If the Cosmic Dragon shows up then we have our secret weapon to take care of him.” said The Tsuchikage “Are you sure about this. I mean using him…what if he goes out of control?” asked Kirk “Then hopefully he’ll destroy the entire village.” laughed The Tsuchikage “Right.” said Kirk “You are dismissed for now Kirk, but stay close. There are many thing that I may need to relay to the troops.” ordered The Tsuchikage as he continued to stare out the window. ………………………… Meanwhile outside Ash, Misty and Brock were jumping from building to building heading toward the west gate of Venom Forest. “Alright everybody let’s get pass this next test like the first one.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “I’m ready to give it everything I've got.” smiled Misty “Yea me to.” nodded Brock They jumped off of a building and hit the ground running passing walking people in a quick dash. After a few minutes they came up to a group of students that were gathered in front of a large gate. In front of them was Cindy and behind her was five anbu all of which were standing in front of the gate. “Alright now all of those here let’s start. Each of the teams here will receive either a Sun Scroll or a Moon Scroll. Once the test begins and you all are in the forest your goal is to get the other scroll from another team and get to the building in the center of the forest. Its expected that more than half of you all won’t make it, but when you do make it to the building then you pass the test. It’s as simple as that.” smiled Cindy The five anbu began walking around the to the teams handing them a scroll before walking back in front of the gate. “Oh yea and before I forget. If you don’t want to get disqualified to early in the test, I would restrain from opening the scroll.” laughed Cindy All of a sudden the anbu behind her disappeared as the gates to the forest began to open up. “Other teams will be released into the forest through the other gates so good luck to you all.” said Cindy as she jump up into the air and landed on the top corner of the gate. In a flash Ash, Misty and Brock disappeared into the forest along with the rest of the students. In the forest Ash, Misty and Brock managed to separate from the rest of the group thinking that one of them might attack. “Alright so far so good.” smiled Ash “Well that’s only the first part. Now we got to decide how we're going to get that other scroll.” nodded Brock thinking as he had is right hand sat under his chin. “Well as far as I can see we’ll just have to take it from somebody.” shrugged Ash “Maybe, but I’m sure that they won’t give it up without a fight.” noted Misty “Of course they won’t. They’ll probably want to make it to the final part of the exams just as much as we do. Besides if they handed over the scroll without a fight then what fun would that be. All that training we’ve done would just go to waste...isn’t that right buddy.” smiled Ash as he threw his right arm up. “Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu as threw up his right paw. “I guess you right. All the training we did would go to waste.” nodded Misty “Pika.” said Pikachu as his ears stood up. “Looks like we might get a chance to put our training to the test after all.” smiled Ash looking around with Pikachu. “What is it?” wondered Misty now looking around. “Who knows, but stay alert.” said Brock They continued to look around and listen as something within the forest nearby caused the leaves of the bush’s to rustle and the tree branches to crick. “Over there…Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash pointing at something in a tree. “Pika.” nodded Pikachu as his cheeks began to spark with electricity. He jumped off of Ash’s shoulder firing a large thunderbolt at the branch of the tree just as he landed on the ground. Just as the thunderbolt was about to hit something flew out of the patch of leaves and sliced through the branch. “Hay what was that?” wondered Brock “I don’t know…it was too fast. I couldn’t see it.” shrugged Misty They all turned their back to each other so that nothing could sneak up on them and continued to look and listen.“Incoming!” shouted Ash pointing up. They all looked at what Ash was pointing at and saw a large rock headed toward them. Just as the rock was about to crush them they all jumped out of the way. “That was close.” said Misty “Well not bad. Your reflexes are much better than I had originally thought.” said A voice. “Who there?” asked Brock They looked into the forest and out of some bush’s walked a tall light skinned man with short black hair and a black eye patch over his right eye. He wore a long slick black jacket over a black shirt and a pair of black pants. “That would be me.” answered The man “Who are you?” asked Ash “Names at this moment are not important.” smiled The man “That’s right.” said A female voice. All of a sudden a light skinned teenage girl with long blue haired wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves and a brown skirt landed beside the man. “What’s going on here?” asked Ash“ What’s going on is that you’re going to have to defend yourselves.” smiled The girl “What?” said Misty All of a sudden the man dashed toward Ash, but Ash jumped back as the man chased after him with Pikachu not too far behind. The girl then dashed toward Misty and Brock, and when she was in between them she kicked Misty in the stomach and sent her sliding backwards. She then spun around, knocked Brocks legs out from underneath him and then kicked him in the chest which sent him sliding back on his side. “Come on now. This will be no fun if you don’t fight back.” smiled The girl “Alright then.” smiled Misty as she stood up from holding her stomach. “I see you caught your second wind.” laughed The girl “If you want me to fight back I’ll give you what you want, but don’t blame me if you get hurt.” smiled Misty as she pulled on the bottom of a pair of orange colored gloves on her hands. “We’ll give you a fight that you won’t forget.” smiled Brock as he stood back up. The girl stood up and looked at both Misty and Brock as they stared her down, when all of a sudden Misty rushed her. Misty swung her fist at the girl, but she jumped out of the way and Misty’s first hit the ground. She looked at the ground from up in the air as it erupted when her fist hit it creating a small crater. “Not bad that, but that would’ve hurt.” thought The girl to herself. “Your open!” shouted Brock as he appeared beside the girl. He threw a punch at the girl, but she dodged the punch and flipped backwards into a tree. She then pushed off of the tree and headed toward Brock with a kick, but Brock dodged the kick and landed on the ground. Misty ran toward the tree that the girl just landed on and with her strength she punched the tree causing it to fall over. “Hay wait!” screamed The girl as she went tumbling down with the tree. The tree hit the ground with a thud and the girl was buried under the tree’s leafy branches. “That wasn’t fun.” laughed The girl as she popped out of the leaves. “Hay…now tell use you are attacking use?” asked Brock “Now why would I do that.” smiled The girl All of a sudden the she jumped out of the tree leaves and landed on her tiptoe’s behind them. “Now let’s get serious.” smiled The girl She held her left hand pointed out toward them with and her right hand pointed behind her. Her thumb was curved inward with her middle finger and pointing finger, pointing outward and the other two bent inward. “I’ll show you!” shouted Misty as she ran toward the girl. Misty swung her fist toward the girl, but the girl spun out of the way causing her to miss. She then spun herself around with a kick aimed at the girl, but she ducked the kick. Brock dashed toward them throwing a punch at the girl, but she ducked the attack. Misty threw a punch at the girl’s face while Brock swiped at the girl’s leg, but the girl ducked and spun out of the way. She landed several feet away from both Misty and Brock before returning back to her normal stance. “She’s a lot quicker than I thought. I can’t even hit her.” said Misty looking at the girl. “Man she can dodge and she’s cute.” thought Brock as he looked at the girl. “Well if that’s the best you to have then you won’t be able to touch me at all.” laughed The girl as she stood in her stance. ………………………………. Meanwhile not too far from their fight Ash and Pikachu fought against the man who attacked them. The man swung a punch at Ash, but Ash deflected the punch and threw one of his own. He ducked Ash’s punch and threw one at his stomach, but Ash jumped over him and landed several feet behind him. The man stood up and turned around looking at Ash who had his back turned toward him. “Why are you attacking us?” asked Ash The man looked at Ash his yellow eye’s looking almost like that of a cat’s as he stood motionless several feet away. “To know the truth, you must first learn yourself.” said The man “What does that suppose too mean?” asked Ash But the man didn’t answer him and just stood there looking at him.“Alright then if you want answer me, I’ll make you!” shouted Ash All of a sudden Ash dashed toward the man as he got into his stance ready to attack, but Ash stopped in his tracks. The man looked at him confused when all of a sudden he heard something running toward him from behind. He turned around just as Pikachu rammed him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. “Your mine!” shouted Ash Ash dashed toward the man and rammed him sending him flying in the opposite direction. He flew backwards into a tree and snapped it in two before crashing into the ground. “Let’s go Pikachu!” shouted Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu Ash dashed toward the crash site and jumped above the man as he laid on the ground a small crater. He then reached into his pouch and pulled out several kunai before tossing them. The man got to his feet as the kunai all hit the ground in a circle around him. “What is this?” wondered The man confused. “Pika.” said Pikachu as he jumped above the man.Pikachu fired a large thunderbolt at the man, but before it hit him it split striking each of the kunai creating a cage around the man. “Its called Lightning Style: Lightning Cage.” smiled Ash Just then he reached into his pouch and pulled out a circular like ring which unfolded into a star. He threw the star above the cage and it began to spin the lightning around until it completely engulfed the man causing a large explosion. “Pika...Chu…Pi…Ka.” smiled Pikachu as he landed on the ground in front of Ash. “Yea, but I wish we didn’t have to do that. He didn’t really seem all that bad.” nodded Ash looking at Pikachu. “Pi…Pika.” nodded Pikachu “Yea, but I’m still not sure how. It just for some reason I’m able to sense that about people.” thought Ash as he stared at the large cloud of dust several feet in front of him. “Chu.” said Pikachu “Ah...you are learning.” said A voice “What.” said Ash as he looked at the cloud of dust. They looked at the cloud of dust and out walked the man without a scratch on him. “You are learning much, but there is still much that you must learn. Now allow me to teach them to you.” smiled The man He got into a horse stance and put his right arm by his side while his left arm was out in front of him even with shoulder. “What’s this stance? I’ve never seen it before.” said Ash as he got into his fighting stance. “Pika.” nodded Pikachu as he got ready to attack. “Alright let’s go.” said The man Ash dashed toward him and threw a punch, but he grabbed Ash’s hand, before punching him in the chest. Ash went sliding back and he fell to his knees while holding his chest in pain. “Chu…Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu to Ash. “He barely hit me and entire body hurts.” thought Ash as his entire body ached. “Pi…Pika.” growled Pikachu to the man. “Give me your best shot.” smiled The man Pikachu fired a large thunderbolt at the man, but just as it was about to hit him he moved his hands and the thunderbolt formed into a ball. “Pika.” said Pikachu shocked. “Not bad.” smiled The man He moved his hands in a circular motion and from the rotating ball of lighting in-between it he fired a thunderbolt at Pikachu. The thunderbolt hit Pikachu and he was sent rolling back into a tree. “Pikachu!” shouted Ash as he struggled to look back at Pikachu. “You both are very strong, but allow me to explain more to you.” smiled The man as he walked toward them. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content